Cole Randolph
Cole cares a lot about his friends and will do anything to rescue them. He is great at comebacks and not afraid of heights, both attributes help him survive in the Five Kingdoms. For better or worse, Cole is incredibly brave and often gets himself into dangerous situations in order to do the right thing. (-via The Five Kingdoms Website) Personality Cole was a pretty normal kid, before he ended up in the Outskirts. He is not afraid of heights and states that he had always been good at comebacks, using them as his best defense mechanism. He is pretty brave when it comes to protecting Mira but he usually has second thoughts when danger arises. Cole is good at thinking on his feet, especially in perilous situations, (e.g. saving his friends, using the shawl on Carnag) even though it could get him in trouble (jailed), severely injured, or even killed. Plot Sky Raidersbob jeff john is cool The Rogue Knight He, Jace, Twitch, Mira and Joe MacFarland travel to the kingdom of Elloweer. They are attacked by bounty hunters. Cole is then kidnapped by Ansel, the slaver who enslaved him, who is forced to promise to leave Cole alone. Cole also finds a girl named Jill Davis from Arizona and he promised to come back for her. They then meet up with a powerful enchanter named Skye Ryland, who is part of the Unseen. Mira gets kidnapped by the Rogue Knight. Cole discovers he can make his Jumping Sword light on fire and retain it's abilities that it had in Sambria while trying to save Mira, but he still fails. Cole finds Dalton and Dalton joins the resistance. Skye's friend Sultan joins the resistance. He finds out the Rogue Knight was good and he releases Mira and gives her his knight, Minimus, as a body guard. They rescue Brady. Sultan gets injured so Joe takes Sultan and Brady to a safe place. They go to find Trillian the Torivor, who has Mira's sister Honor Pemberton. Upon their arrival, Cole, Jace, and Mira take a test from Trillian to find Honor. All three are forced to relive their worst memories, which strengthens the bonds between the three. At the very end they manage to succeed, and Honor is rescued. After finding Callista, the Grand Shaper of Elloweer, they receive masks that can transform themselves into large animals. Callista offers Cole advice on ways to use his power. They fight Morgassa, who turns out to be Brady's shaping power infused with a shapecrafter. Cole gets his power blocked by the shapecrafter before she dies, and they witness Callista's death from injuries. It's revealed that the Rogue Knight is actually a dwar, who had been infused with Honor's powers. From there, they travel to Zeropolis. Crystal Keepers Death Weavers Book 5 Character History Cole is from Boise, Idaho but moved to Mesa, Arizona. One Halloween Cole and his friends went to a haunted house in a place called spook ally. There his friends were taken by slavers, and Cole followed them to 'outskirts'. Relationships Mira Cole first met Mira when he arrived at Skyport. She helped him pick out clothing and a weapon on his first day. Throughout the first book they became close friends and Mira promised to help him find his friends after she defeats Carnag. It is suggested throughout the series that Mira may have a crush on Cole because she is described multiple times as blushing at Cole. There are a few hints of Cole liking Mira as well. Sky Raiders Mira kissed Cole on the cheek after he risked his life for her. He "found it difficult to breathe properly," "had never felt more self-conscious, or more pleased," and "spread into a big goofy smile." They met eyes and glance at each other a couple of times too, and Mira placed her hand on his arm. Mira defended Cole from Jace by saying that he has saved her life more than once. To quote her, "Cole has saved my life more than once. Not just the cyclops. Remember when he came to the common room with his bow? That was the time to act." and "Jace You could learn a lot from Cole." Before they talked to Quima, Mira told Cole, "You really were a lifesaver," resulting to him blushing. They had hugged a twice in chapter 35. Excerpts from Sky Raiders: Jace They're good friends, though they weren't on great terms at first. They didn't exactly become buddies-at-first-sight, with Jace being a bit mean and jealous towards Cole due to his big crush on Mira. Despite this, he's a pretty nice friend to have, especially in battle. Twitch They met in the first book at Skyport and have become good friends throughout the series. Dalton Dalton is his best friend, and he had often teased Cole about still liking Jenna, even though Cole claimed that they were just friends. Jenna Hunt Cole had a minor crush on Jenna, as first mentioned in the first book, Sky Raiders. Family His family consists of his two parents, a brother named Hunter and a sister named Chelsea. Shaping In book one: Sky Raiders, Delcan explains that Cole will at one point have huge shaping ability because he entered the Outskirts voluntarily. In book two: The Rouge Knight, Cole discovers that he has the ability to recharge and fuctionate Sambrian renderings in Elloweer. He only manages to use this ability twice before it is "damaged", or blocked by a shapecrafter. Numerous sources in book three, Crystal Keepers, tell him that reconnecting with his power might be possible. In book four, Cole inadvertently restores his shaping powers when he falls into a slipstream, which washes away the shapecrafting that was used to "mangle" it. He learns to use his powers better, which enables him basic abilities as well as the power to "charge" shaped objects in kingdoms where they couldn't work, as well as the shaping powers of others when they're in kingdoms where their own powers wouldn't work, and destroying simple objects(ex: he destroys the cell bars and turns them to dust). His powers work best in the echolands and it is harder to do in the "normal" world Trivia *Cole had a crush on Jenna previously, until he grew older. *Cole's fake name during his time in Zeropolis is Steve Rigby. *He has also used his middle name Bryant as an alias without resorting to deception. Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Shapers Category:Unseen Members Category:Book 1: Sky Raiders Category:Book 2: The Rogue Knight Category:Book 3: Crystal Keepers Category:Male Protagonists Category:From earth